


A Dream of Life Again

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, post final fantasy x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: All of Spira mourned someone. They had for as long as they could remember. What mattered was the journey forward, and honoring those sacrifices by living as best they could.
Relationships: Kimahri Ronso & Yuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Dream of Life Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuelCast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/gifts).



> For DuelCast. I hope you enjoy!

People still flooded the streets of Luca. In another lifetime, the parade for Yuna’s Calm would have wound through the streets of Bevelle, hailing the High Summoner for her bravery and sacrifice in defeating Sin.

Perhaps Yuna would visit Bevelle after the celebrations here ended. After exposing the hypocrisy of Yevon and Sin’s cycle of rebirth and destruction, neither Yuna nor her party cared to grace the city with their presence. The blitzball stadium was more fitting. More people could attend, and it was a reminder of Spira’s happiness and its most beloved pastime.

And more than that, it honored the dead.

Kimahri took his place to Yuna’s left, Lulu to her right. Behind them, Wakka and Rikku brought up the rear. They were all that were left of the group who brought down Sin. Kimahri knew Auron’s secret, for the dying man who asked him to look out for Lord Braska’s daughter could not have survived the climb down Mount Gagazet. To see him again in the aftermath meant only one thing. Now, Auron fulfilled his duty; he earned his rest.

Losing Tidus was another story. He had been so full of life, and he brought a much needed smile to Yuna’s face. Kimahri would honor him for that alone, and though Yuna was brave, grief got the best of all of them.

Yuna’s hands shook, but her voice did not tremble as she spoke to the people. Lulu’s cheeks were wet, but she held her head high. Rikku leaned into Wakka, who wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. 

And Kimahri grieved for his friends. For his mountain, for the fallen Ronso who tried to stand against Seymour. All of Spira mourned someone. They had for as long as they could remember. What mattered was the journey forward, and honoring those sacrifices by living as best they could.

Yuna’s speech stirred the crowd. Cheers sprang up at her final words: “The people and the friends that we have lost... and the dreams that have faded... never forget them.” She bowed to the people of Spira, deeply, in a way that the Maesters could never hope to imitate. Yuna was beloved by her guardians, by her people.

She turned to leave, and the party flanked her. “Pops said he’s gonna set off fireworks from the deck of the  _ Fahrenheit _ ,” Rikku said, rocking back and forth on her heels. “It’s going to be so much fun!”

Lulu gave the girl a tight lipped smile. “I’m sure everyone would love to see it,” she said.

“Happy festival fireworks, ya?” Wakka said. “I’d say we earned some celebratin’ after all we did. We’re the heroes of Spira!”

Though Yuna tried to smile, all she could manage now was a bow of her head. “There will be plenty of time for celebrating,” Yuna murmured. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I just need a moment to clear my head. I’ll catch up with you later.”

With that, Yuna ducked out of the room, skirt fluttering behind her.

“Hey! We have to head to the ship! Yuna?” Rikku went to follow her, but Kimahri stopped her with one big hand. The younger girl didn’t fight him, but she still rose up on her toes to look around him, like she could tell where Yuna went. “Is she okay?” Rikku asked, chewing on her lower lip.

“The weight of the world still weighs heavy on Yuna’s shoulders,” Lulu reminded her. “So much has happened since we defeated Sin. She needs time.”

“Well, yeah.” Wakka crossed his arms over his chest. “All of us do.”

“Not in the same way Yuna does,” Lulu said, more firmly this time. “Defeating Sin has been her goal for so long. And now that she’s done it, with the rest of her life ahead of her...”

“And Tidus isn’t here,” Rikku said, shoulders slumping. “He should be.”

As the others talked, Kimahri edged his way into the hallway. He remembered the layout of the building from their previous trips to Luca. The stadium wasn’t that big, and he doubted Yuna wanted to deal with the crowds.

“Hey, Kimahri!” Wakka waved a hand. “You get Yuna and we’ll meet you back on the ship, ya?”

Kimahri answered with a nod. Without a game in progress, the hall leading down to the locker rooms was empty. Everyone else was focused on Yuna’s speech and the festivities outside. Kimahri listened for faint footsteps, and caught Yuna’s scent on the breeze. 

When they passed through Luca on her pilgrimage, the Besaid Aurochs played their best game here. It was to be Wakka’s last as captain, though everyone knew he couldn’t ignore the siren call of the game for very long. Together, Wakka and Tidus led the Aurochs to their first victory in years. 

He found Yuna on the locker room bench, facing the wall where Wakka had signed his name.  _ My best memories are here, _ it said.  _ Wakka, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. _ Yuna hunched over, arms around her middle, body shaking in silent sobs. 

Kimahri closed the door behind him. Then he strode two steps towards her, announcing his presence by saying nothing at all. And then he waited. 

Yuna lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. “Kimahri,” she whispered, “I knew you’d come.” 

He held out one arm to her, and Yuna ran over to him. Her tiny body pressed into his, and in a heartbeat she was a child again, clinging to him as she had when he first brought her to Besaid. Yuna had been all of seven years old then, grieving her father and mother both. In the eyes of the temple, being left in the care of a Ronso with a broken horn was far from ideal. 

But guarding Yuna gave Kimahri a purpose again. He was a disgrace to his family, unable to live up to Biran and Yenke’s expectations. When he found Auron climbing down the mountain, battered and dying, it was Kimahri’s chance to prove himself. It may have been Auron’s dying promise, but it became Kimahri’s vow, too. 

Yuna was safe. Yuna became a summoner, like her father before her. And Yuna did what no other summoner ever could: she brought an Eternal Calm. 

Only it cost her the first love outside of her family. No one could have predicted what would have happened to Tidus after Yu Yevon was gone. All they could do now was move forward and honor Tidus' and Auron's sacrifices by living their lives as best they could. 

How, Kimahri wasn’t yet sure. His first priority was Yuna, who’d never planned her life past defeating Sin. It was something everyone would have to think about in the days to come. Tidus would not want them to be sad forever. Auron would want his sacrifice to mean something. That much, Kimahri knew for sure. 

He cradled her to him, a big hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. It wasn't the first time Yuna cried with him, and it wouldn't be the last. Kimahri let her cry until her sobs quieted into sniffles, knowing she needed this. And he still needed to take care of her. He'd been her guardian for so long that the idea of giving up the position felt foreign. Their futures were tied together, his and Yuna's. 

Kimahri didn't have children, nor did he want them. But Yuna was, perhaps, the closest thing he'd ever have to a daughter. 

Eventually Yuna pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just..." 

"Yuna not be sorry," Kimahri said, his gruff voice a stark contrast to his soft words. "Yuna is grieving. Yuna is allowed." 

"I know, but everyone expects me to be so strong in light of everything that's happened. Like I'm going to have all the answers." She sighed. "I don't know what to do going forward. Not for me, not for Spira. And... I miss him." 

"Kimahri miss him, too." It wasn't like he could say he was best friends with Tidus. They didn't have much in common, but Tidus had his back in battle, and Kimahri knew he loved Yuna. That was enough. "Tidus want Yuna to be happy." 

She nodded, casting her eyes downward. "The thought of facing all this without him, it's so hard." 

"Yuna is brave. Yuna is strong." He tilted her head up with one gentle claw. "Yuna is not alone. Never alone." 

"Of course." Yuna wrapped her arms around him again. "Thank you, Kimahri. For always being there for me. For supporting me through all these years." 

He hugged her back, having learned a long time ago how to hold her in such a way that would not hurt her. "Kimahri always here for Yuna." 

"You don't have to stay with me forever, you know." She looked up at him. "What do you want to do? Now that Sin is gone?" 

Kimahri had never thought about it before. For so long, guarding Yuna - even before she was officially a summoner - had been his entire life. It wouldn’t be right to abandon her now. So many of the Ronso died in Seymour's attack on Mount Gagazet. Perhaps he could return to his people. Perhaps Yuna would need him still. 

His silence said enough, and Yuna smiled. "It's okay to want some things for yourself, you know. We have time to figure it all out." 

"Kimahri stay with Yuna." 

"As you are always welcome to." 

“Maybe go to mountain." 

"You should do that as well." 

"What Yuna need?" 

She patted his shoulder. "For you to be happy. For you to live. It's all any of us can do. Right?" 

Yuna always had a way of putting things as gently and as kindly as she could. She had a grace that most could never hope to achieve. If she wanted to, she could lead all of Spira in Yevon's place, but Yuna didn't seek power like that. She had earned the right to live her life however she chose to. They all had. Including Kimahri, who now had Yuna’s blessing. 

It was something he would consider at another time. Yuna needed him now, and he would always be there for her. He acknowledged her answer with a bow of his head, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her suggestion. Yuna would know what he meant, and know there was more behind the gesture. 

“I’m sure the others are waiting for us, aren’t they?” Yuna fussed with her hair, pushing it behind her ears as she stepped back from him. Usually it was Lulu who fixed Yuna’s appearance, and Kimahri didn’t doubt the mage would do just that when they reunited on the ship. But right now, there was no one here to impress, and some habits died hard. “Are they waiting on the airship?” 

Kimahri nodded. 

“We should go to them, then.” 

Reaching behind him, he held the door open for her. Yuna smoothed out her skirt, letting out a slow breath as she gathered herself together. Though her eyes were red, her face was calm. No one would question High Summoner Yuna on her way to the  _ Fahrenheit  _ while Kimahri lingered behind her. 

He had done his duty as a guardian. No matter what Yuna needed in the future - be that a moment’s respite from the world or a shoulder to cry on or another body to fight by her side - Kimahri would give it to her, no questions asked. 

Now it was time to learn how to live again, without Sin’s shadow hanging over their heads. It was a strange feeling, but a good one. Spira would live in peace, for the first time in their history. Kimahri would not forget those who died to see this come to fruition. 

And neither would any of their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Breath of Life" by Florence + the Machine. ♥


End file.
